Rantipole
by Tia The Dutchess
Summary: Spitfire; When Wally Injures himself in battle he finds himself in for a safety pep talk from Artemis. -Oneshot- Rate T for language. Followed By a Series of One shots about Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Spitfire I: Rantipole**

_Prompt: Sparks._

Wally was Rantipole, and it bugged Artemis to no end. It was one thing to hate the speedster but whenever he charged headfirst into battle, it was hard not to be a little worried. Okay, a lot worried.

But the thing that totally got her was when he came out bruised, and bloody. The team would go into assist but he always seemed to get the worst of it. Artemis couldn't stand it. How could he get so beaten up in battles when everyone else was fine?

She blamed it on the fact that he didn't think anything out. He was so blinded by loyalty he would probably take a bullet for anyone of them- even her. She hated it.

Artemis was supposed to be the bad-ass who just charged into the thick of things uncaring of the consequences only to come out almost unscathed. But instead it was Wally. Not that he came out unscathed. Damn it, Wally couldn't even stand a paper cut so how could he stand the gashes that decorated his torso?

Damn his selflessness. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. A tear leaked out of her eye, and she squeezed her temple. She pulled her legs closer to her stomach and stared at the static TV in front of her. The green couch was anything but comfortable, and the static wasn't entertaining but she was just so worried about Wally, she couldn't bear doing anything else other than being useless.

"Artemis?" Megan's said cautiously, peeking in at the the blond archer from around the corner of the living rooms wall. "He's up."

At first the words didn't mean anything to Artemis. _She's just trying to cheer me up. _Artemis had chanted to herself, _Don't listen to her. She's about to get all motherly. _But when she processed what Megan had actually said, a grin split onto her face which was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Where is the idiot?" Artemis snarled. And Megan looked at her shocked. Whether she was shocked by the delayed reaction or Artemis's violent reaction, Artemis wasn't sure but she didn't care. She had to see Wally at once, and put him in his place.

"He's in the Medical room-" Megan began, and Artemis brushed past her and sprinted towards the medical bay. Megan tried to yell after her,"But He's in Vital condition- Artemis Don't!-" But the archer was gone and Megan put her head in her hands. "Nice one Megs." The martian muttered to herself sarcastically.

Artemis shoved the door open, and it hit the wall with a loud crack. Wally's eyes immediately snapped to her. So did Aqualads. "Artemis?" Wally said sounding disbelieving.

She glared at him, "The One and Only." He looked taken aback by her tone, Aqualad got up quickly and grabbed Artemis's shoulder, trying to pull her out of the room and calm her down but she shrugged his hand off. "Leave." She hissed at him, "This is between me and Wally."

Aqualad looked at Wally hopelessly, and Wally shrugged at him. "You can go, I can handle it." Aqualad opened his mouth to point out that Wally was in no state to be handling anything-especially not Artemis, but Artemis shoved him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"So A hospital visit, huh?" Wally asked cockily. "What did I do to deserve this honour?" The sarcasm in his voice didn't put her off for one minute.

Ignoring his question she growled,"What the hell, Wally?"

The tension in the room was practically tangible. As if the two of them were forces moving in opposite direction and the sparks of friction were flying off. They were both pissed off.

Wally's eyebrows drew together in fury, "Artemis, what the hell? I saved you! If it wasn't for me you would be dead in some warehouse!" His voice raised an octave on the word dead, but Artemis waved off his words.

"But If you had died- I swear to god Wallace- how would I be able to live with myself?" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips and Wally laughed, which pissed her off even more.

"I'm not dead though," he roared, "I'm here getting yelled at by you." And for the first time she drew back at his sharp tone, but the accusing glare on her face never wavered.

"Just be careful Wally!" She said softly, "No ones invincible." She moved closer to him and plopped herself down in the chair next to him and let the glare on her face be replaced with worry.

"That's rich," Wally responded, his tone matching hers, "Coming from the girl who thinks she's un-killable." Artemis shook her head at him.

"I'm not un-killable." Artemis agreed, "But if I died it wouldn't really matter, would it? No one would miss me. My mom maybe, but she's better off without me and the team would have Roy." She choked down a sob and was surprised when Wally looked her earnestly in the eyes.

"That's bullshit. I'd miss you. Your the psycho who watches my back and keeps me rational." He held his hand out and she took it. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not a psycho." She whispered, and he laughed.

"That, dear, is debatable."

And the sparks seemed to fly off of the two, except now It wasn't from the friction. It was from something Artemis couldn't identify. All she knew was that Wally was A rantipole, and she was rational and the two made a **pretty good duo. **

Rantipole: (adj./v./n.) Someone who is wild and reckless. Usually in their youth.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was insufferable.

He was unbearable.

Intolerable.

That was where Artemis's brain stopped working and ended up added, delightful and adorable to the list. Obviously she needed to consult a therapist.

She held the ice pack closer to her head and let her head drop between her knees. She counted to ten, like her father taught her, and pulled the ice pack away from her head. The pain was totally numbed.

For the millionth time that day she cursed Wally for deciding it would be hilarious to put a bucket of water over her door so when she opened it this morning it dumped freezing water on her. What he hadn't counted on was that the bucket might fall on her head and give her a major headache.

Her thoughts felt as frozen as her brain though, unfortunately. They came in sluggish waves and never wavered to ponder the effect of her actions. That is why, when the smell of popcorn wafted into the room and Wally plopped himself down next to her she didn't push him off the couch and claim the living room to be a "loser free zone."

"Mind if I join you?" Wally asked although he obviously didn't care whether or not she minded as he had already began spreading himself out on the couch.

Artemis's jumbled mind didn't really let her sort it out though. She was tired, and sore and she didn't have the energy let alone will to pick a fight at a time like this.

So instead of answering his question she changed positions from sitting to laying down with her head on the opposite sofa arm-rest. She wasn't completely brain dead though, so she made sure to curl her legs up so they didn't touch Wally before closing her eyes.

She remembered distinctively hearing the opening to titanic, and mumbling through her haze, "Titanic. Really, Baywatch?"

She also remembered Wally's clever response of, "Shut up."

Then she was out like a light. She didn't really remember anything after that, only that she woke up to the smell of after-shave, shampoo and butter. Butter. It took her a minute to process this only then did she realize that somehow the titanic credits were playing and then she had stretched out in her sleep and somehow her rear was pushed up on Wally's thighs and her legs crossed his lap and his head was thrown backwards, and he was snoring.

She stayed there for a minute. Not that she liked it, but because she was lazy and he was warm and possibly because she was in shock from such a disgusting discovery.

She was going to shower after this because now Wally's smell was all over her. Finally she shifted and managed to untangle herself from him and he snorted awake his eyes snapped to her and then adjusted and he offered her a lazy smile and mumbled, "That was terrible Movie, Artie."

She didn't bother pointing out titanic was one of her favorites and that her name was Artemis not Artie. Instead she found a strange smile growing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Spontaneous

The lights at mount justice flickered off at exactly eight fourty nine. Red tornado, being the only adult there at the time, told the kids he was going to go to the basement of the cave and try and figure out why the backup generator wasn't working.

Wally had decided to dedicate the free time to eat everything inside the fridge so they didn't rot or melt in case the generator didn't work.

Superboy had resorted to just staring at a blank TV screen.

Artemis sat in the corner and watched Zatanna and Robin talk together. The archer had pulled her knees up to her chin and tried not to think about the darkness even though it was everywhere. Though she'd never admit it she was terrified of the dark.

Raquel and Aquaboy sat in the corner and played Monopoly with him. A candle sat next to them, flickering, illuminating the game and casting sharp shadows across their faces.

However Megan was ecstatic.

"Wanna Play Spontaneous?" Megan asked and seven heads snapped towards her with quizical looks on their faces.

"What?" Artemis asked incrediously.

"It's this game the cheerleaders showed me." Megan explained to the others. "You pick a random action, turn the lights off, and have to do whatever action was chosen to the first person you can."

She was met with flabberghasted stares. "It's fun." She defended and Zatanna nodded.

"It sounds better than just moping around here." Zatanna pointed out and Wally nodded enthusiastically.

"I nominate Kissing!" The speedster called from the kitchen and Artemis bit down a choked laugh.

"I second that." Robin said.

Raquel shrugged. "Why the hell not?" She seemed to mutter herself before shooting her hand up and saying, "I third that."

Artemis glared at them. "Pass." She said, "I could kiss any of you and there are certain people I would prefer not to kiss." She let her gaze linger on wally for the last part and he returned her glare.

"Well there are certain people I'd like to kiss." He said evenly tearing his eyes of Artemis and smiling at Megan.

Artemis let out a fake cough, "Pervert."

Wally glared at her, "You really must do something with that nasty cough you've got there."

Zatanna broke the fight up by saying, "Well I agree with Artemis, it would be a little awkward."

Megan piped up, "Right, but if it's sexual girls have to go on one side of the room and boys on the other and than you meet in the middle."

Aqualad looked towards her, "I am inclined to agree with the girls." He gestured to Artemis and Zatanna. "It might not be the best team building exercise."

Superboy piped up, "On Megan's behalf I'll go for it. Even the kissing part." Wally's fist shot up in the air.

"I win!" He cried and Artemis glared at him.

"Megan hasn't voted yet, idiot."

Megan gave her a helpless look. "Sorry Artemis but it was my idea, I kind of have to vote for it." She shared a look with Conner, "Even the kissing part."

Artemis sighed and picked herself up off the floor. "Which side of the room do I go on?" She sighed and Megan squealed, leading the girls to the right side of the living room.

Wally sprinted in from the kitchen to meet the boys on the left.

The room was pitch black and Artemis blinked a bit trying to regain her bearings but Kaldur had snuffed out the candle and nothing could be seen.

"Ready?" Megan said and varying levels of enthusiastic responses greeted her question. "Alright." Megan let out a sigh. "Begin."

Artemis stumbled blindly through the darkness. Someone tripped over her and crashed to the ground.

"Ow." Wally mumbled and Artemis snickered.

Artemis continued on her way until she felt a firm grip on her wrist. But instead of kissing her the person dragged her through the darkness until she bumped into someone. The person let go of her and disappeared.

A mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her hard and she kissed him back. This had to be superboy, because, oh my god, this person was a fantastic kisser.

Whoever it was she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, closed her eyes and savored the moment.

And then at that exact moment the power came back on and Artemis's eyes snapped open to see who she was locking lips with. Whoever it was had freckles dotting his face, and really red hair. He looked like wally. Wally. Oh my god.

Wally must have noticed it was her too because in a moment they were both pushing each other off and making gagging noises.

She heard Robin's cackle and her eyes locked in on the boy. He had night vision goggles perched on the top of his head and his arm hung casually around Zatanna.

Artemis suddenly knew exactly who had grabbed her wrist and pushed her into wally. She mimed her cutting Robin's head off and he cackled harder.

"What a cheater." Wally ground out and Artemis nodded in agreement.

She then turned to look around the room noting not everyone had ended up with their crush. Megan stood blushing by Kaldur, her cheeks the color of her hair.

Super boy stood awkwardly by Raquel looking like he wanted to kill himself. Artemis laughed a little and Wally joined in.

"That was fun." Megan said briskly.

Red Tornado came in the room, "The Power's back on, you should all head to your rooms and get some sleep now." He said plopping himself down on the couch.

The teens filed out of the room but not before Artemis cornered Wally. "If you think about telling anybody-"

He held up his hands. "Chill." he said. "I won't believe me."

She chilled. Because honestly, she trusted him.

She decided she didn't like the feeling of trusting anyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Ride Home AU

_Alternate Civvy Universe, I don't know, I was bored._

* * *

The had always been neighbors but she'd never really noticed him until now. And it made sense. I mean, you'd only meet the hot neighbor in the most embarrassing situation ever, right?

"Are you okay?" He held his hand out to her. Artemis squinted up at him and could make out a muscular physique, as well as crazy orange hair and freckles dotting his face and arms.

She dusted her skirt off and took his hand. "I'm fine." She assured him. She had decided to take up bike riding with her friend Megan back when she lived in happy harbor, before she had moved to Pal Alto so she could attend Stanford. Unfortunately she had decided to keep on riding and this particular morning she hadn't been so careful when she rode across the road and her neighbor had hit her with his car.

God, how embarrassing.

"Well good." He said, he scuffed his hair up unintentionally and a crooked smile grew on his face. He looked a little bewildered with what to say next so Artemis took this opportunity to make some small talk.

"So," She said. "I haven't seen you around here." She collected her bike from the ground and put the kickstand down so it was leaning upright by the side of the road beside her.

"I go to college." He shrugged. "I take some later classes so I'm not around a lot. You happened to catch me on one of my rare breaks."

Artemis's eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Oh shit! I did? Then go back to do whatever you were going to do." She insisted. Wally shook his head no with a bemused expression on his face.

"Nah. I was just heading home. I had a date with my dog Nelson." He told her and her expression softened. "So what do you do?" he asked.

It was her turn to give him a small shrug. "I'm an under-grad at Stanford." His eyebrows shot up and he wore this strange curious expression.

"No shit?" He said, a large smile growing on his face. His eyes lit up when he smiled, she noted. "What year?"

She blushed a little bit. "I'm just a first year but-" He cut her off, with a bemused smile and she broke out into into a smile smile just watching him. He was such a blissful creature so full of happiness and energy and for some reason it was relaxing to be around him.

"No worries." He said pleasantly. "I was a first year myself." He told her and now it was she who had the curious expression.

"Did you go to stanford, too?"

"I believe the wording would be I go to Stanford."

She clapped her hand over her mouth with an expression of disbelief. "No way!" She exclaimed, her features brightening. "Well, I'm Artemis." She held out her hand and he took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Wally." He said and then looked meaningfully at the beaten up bike, "Would you like a ride home?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Yes."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	5. Vivenda

_ Vivenda_

_ ._

Her hairband had somehow wedged itself in between the floorboards in his room. He didn't know how, but he didn't have the heart to remove it, in a sad way it was the only thing to remember her by.

The hairband was the only thing that suggested Artemis had ever stayed in his room before and that she wasn't all a fragment of his imagination.

But it killed him. Everyday he would wake up, rub his eyes, roll out of bed and it would just be there. Poking out of the floor boards and Wally would remember her. He would remember everything. And he didn't really want to remember.

He wanted to block her out forever, and he sometimes contemplated moving it so he could move on. But in the end his more sentimental self would win out and the hairband would stay there. As if she would come back and collect it one day.

But she never did.

And Wally cursed her name every morning for this.

.

Wally's mother called him almost every month since Artemis had "died". Sometimes Dick did too, but since it was his fault Artemis was ripped from him their conversations usually ended in yelling and Wally glaring at the phone when the call ended sounds were emitted from it.

This particular month was no different. "Wally?" His mom's voice wavered on the other end waiting for him to respond and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Here." He responded. "Hi mom." God, he missed his parents. He wished they could suffer with him, could feel his pain and understand it and comfort him. But they couldn't. Instead they would bring her up at awkward times like, 'Wally, remember how Artemis liked those muffins?' or they would prattle on uselessly about things like the weather, his father especially.

In fact, when his mom reminisced about how Artemis used to love Wally's favorite muffin brand he stopped eating them altogether. Wally didn't eat his favorite food. That's how he knew he was in deep shit. That's when he knew, without doubt, that she was _his_. She was his soulmate. Not that he would ever admit it, because it sounded cheesy as fuck.

"Did you hear about the storm here?" His mom asked. "Quite a killer. Knocked out a couple power lines." Wally stayed silent so his mom prattled onwards. "Oh and your cousin, the little one, actually two little ones, they were just born, and Iris said you were the godfather." Still he said nothing. "Oh godfather! Isn't that wonderful Wally?" He didn't say anything. "Wally?" She asked. "Are you still there."

He finally found his voice. "Yeah mom, I'm here."

_Barely._

.

Weeks had passed as if they were just matters of days. Wally retrogressed, his heartbreak worsening every moment. Sometimes he would buy her favorite cereal and then realize that she wasn't there to eat it. So he would eat it. And he hated it.

Sure, he had been through heartbreak before. But never as severe as this. And for the first time Wally found himself picking a pack of cigarettes out at the grocery store. Which she would have hated, because she loathed the smell of smoke.

But he smoked them anyways, because she wasn't there. He half expected her to pop out, grab the cigarette, snuff it out, and smack him upside the head for doing something that would only end up hurting him. But she didn't. So he continued.

He knew he was beyond hope when he woke up disoriented. The bottles lay scattered out in an array around him, all empty. He registered that he had been drunk.

That was saying something. Speedsters aren't supposed to get drunk because of high metabolism or some shit but he couldn't remember because his head hurt and his world pounded and everything felt hazy.

He swore he could see her shaking her head disapprovingly and telling him to stop. He told her to screw off, then rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut and willed the world to go away.

He didn't want to think about her anymore, but he couldn't stop. Because he loved her. Dammit, he loved her. And now everyone thought she was dead and she was somewhere behind the enemy lines risking her life for their cause. The cause they tried so hard to leave.

The tear rolled down his cheek before he could stop it.

.

He could remember her last kiss with stunning clarity. The way she pressed her lips against his desperately and then she was gone. The door hung open and the chilly air circulated throughout their flat.

But he didn't close it.

So sometimes he would stand and stare at the door. It was closed now, of course. But no matter, the pain still felt fresh. Everything is supposed to heal in time, but it had been seven months and the cut still felt raw. Time was doing a crap job.

He had been hesitant coming into this relationship in the first place, but she had been so willing. So persistent. They had decided to retire the costume, they had decided to live normal lives. He had done it because of her. So it was fitting that she would be the one to run off and rejoin the band of suicidal heroes they tried to run so far from.

It was also fitting the cautious one had been left broken in the ruins of their relationship to ponder what had went so bloody wrong. And he couldn't stop thinking about it. About her. About them.

Wally and Artemis. Together forever. But obviously forever was a lot shorter then he had intended it to be. He knew something would tear them apart eventually but he had counted on more time. Five years was not enough. Although it seemed like it probably should be.

.

The day he received the Mint green envelope, his heart stopped.

_To Baywatch. _It read in distinctive curly handwriting that was so imperfect and so perfect at the same time. It took him a moment to figure out who it was from because he hadn't seen the handwriting in seven months.

It was Hers.

Artemis's.

Spitfire.

The words fired through his brain, and he opened it gingerly as if this would be all there was left. It was now his most precious item.

The thin paper was folded neatly and he opened it, eyes drinking it all in. A faraway, wistful, look haunting his eyes.

_Dearest Wally, _

_ I'm fine. So you can stop flipping your shit. I know your probably doing everything I hate right now. Like leaving the toilet seat up or something. I speak with as much command in my voice as possible STOP IT. And leave the seat down so that I don't have to deal with it when I come home. _

_ I'm sorry I haven't written earlier. Things have been hectic here. I hope you have been walking Nelson. I know this is all over the place, but Baywatch I really miss you. I love you. Stay well._

_ Love, Artemis. _

.

Several months laterThe bottles are no where to be seen and the flat no longer stinks of cigarettes. Wally's mothers phone calls no longer consist of small talk.

Nelson is sleeping soundly on the couch next to Wally who in completely conked out, his favorite muffins in a plate next to him half eaten.

The lock clicks open slowly and in steps a blond girl carrying a large duffel bag. She makes her way to the bedroom and drops the large bag. Bending over she collects the hairband from the floor boards and fixes her hair into her signature pony-tail before slipping out of the bedroom and making her way towards the bathroom.

Several moments of peaceful silence later a small splash can be heard. "Wally!" A distinct feminine voice cries. "I told you to put the seat down!"

His mouth curls into a small smile and he mutters, "Welcome back, Arty."

.

.

.

.

.

_Then He's Asleep._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/N; Vivenda is a word that basically means Things that should be observed because they mark where a certain person has been, like the hairband which signifies she lived there.

Rate and Review, I really want to know what you thought and If I should continue. c:


	6. The Endgame (spoiler-esque)

Oh my God I apologize if this chapter is crap, but I can't really function right now because, spoilers, Wally West is dead. Like, legitimately dead.

I'm done. I am so done. I spent my morning re watching the episode and crying and taking out my feeling on Tumblr. Okay, so without further hesitation I give you chapter VI.

While I go cry in the corner. P.S sorry for the wait, school is trying to kill me or something.

"Most things break, including hearts. The lessons of life amount not to wisdom, but to scar tissue and callus."

-Wallace Stegner.

They were just kids, but together they were much stronger then anyone could have dreamed. They were the heroes, they had seen so much death that it no longer scared them, it drove them. There was no doubt that they were much to young to handle the grave task of protecting the world and it's billions of inhabitants but somehow they managed it.

_Say you're goodbyes if you have someone you can say you're goodbyes too._

Yet a bond was formed in the midst of such trying times, and the teens essentially became each others families. They were each screwed up beyond repair, and for some reason that made each one of them much more real.

_I started crying and I couldn't help myself. _

She had always been stubborn and feisty and every bit a spitfire as he could have every wanted. They didn't get along very well at first. First impressions always last and theirs was rubbish, but in situations of life or death you tend to realize how short life really is and you stop thinking, you just act.

_I started running but there is no where to run to. _

So they had kissed, they had jumped into the water without testing it first. And by some means of miracle their relationship had worked wonderfully. And the couple had started to feel normal. Something most super powered teens don't feel. So they put the worlds fate in the others hands and took their leave. They went to college, they moved in together, they ate at diners sometimes, they had adopted a stray dog. It was the little moments she recalled the most because they were so insignificant but each so important. How, if you put them together, these insignificant moments became part of a larger picture, it became Wally and Artemis. These moments made her feel human, made her feel like she was actually there, like she was actually important.

_Can you tell me what was really special about me all this time?_

She had been stupid enough to readily take the chance to rejoin her comrades and charge back into battle. And of course he had followed her. Everything had went well until the very end. But isn't that when everything goes wrong?

_I guess it all is coming to an end, oh well let's just pretend. _

Everything seemed to pass through her, all she could do was process the image of him running into battle and then when the smoke cleared, not coming out. He had died. Actually died. She had collapsed in grief and pretty much tuned out the world, all she knew was this heartbreaking pain, she was vaguely aware of her friends patting her back and whispering that she would be okay. But they wouldn't know. His death was her fault. They should have stayed in retirement, they were so young, they should have had so many more memories. But now, now-

_Lets see how far we've come. _


End file.
